A New Destiny (ONESHOT)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Part of the Multiverse Series... Does not have anything to do with the Multiverse series (i.e. Transported, Game changer, Another One, A Little Sea Surprise) and this is only a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Destiny**

 **(HP/PJO)**

James Potter was in the sitting room making puffs of colored smoke erupt from the wooden stick in his hand for the amusement of a baby boy. He had inky black hair and doe-eyed emerald green eyes.

A door opened and Lily Potter entered the room, "James, its Harrys' bedtime, stop getting him excited otherwise he'll never fall asleep," she laughed. Harry pouted and shook his head in dismay when the colored smoke stopped.

"Ah, come on Lily Flower, it's Halloween," James tried swaying her, but Lily Potter adamantly shook her head moving over to carry little Harry in her arms, "Say night-night to daddy."

"Nwigh dada," Harry giggled out.

"Night Prongslet," James chuckled, placing a small kiss on his chubby cheeks. As Lily and Harry disappeared upstairs, James threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning widely. His head snapped up when he heard the gate creaking, before the door blasted apart.

A man in a long, black and hooded cloak appeared on the threshold, a wand lazily lay in his hand.

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_ James Potter yelled frantically, his eyes never leaving the hooded man. Lily's rapid footsteps could be heard from above as she ran and closed a door with a bang.

James looked at his wand sitting innocently on the sofa from the corner of his eyes, and just as he edged over to pick it up, the hooded man laughed … it was a cold, hair-rising laugh that made everyone in the vicinity shiver, as he pointed his wand at James Potter.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The hooded man, Voldemort, climbed the steps, the sounds of Lily Potter barricading a room could be heard, and as he reached the nursery, he lifted his wand and blasted it open. Splinters of wood exploded everywhere as he barged inside and stared at the redhead.

Lily Potter kissed Harry three times; once on each check and the last on his forehead before she placed Harry in his crib and whispered, " _You are loved. Oh sweetie, you are so loved. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. You are precious, and so very loved_." She then stood up looked at the ceiling and in a barely audible voice, murmured, " _Lord, please protect my baby. Let him live_."

Far away, a woman looked up from her newspaper, as if hearing someone call her name.

Lily Potter spread her hands behind her, arms wide, as though shielding her child from Voldemort.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy. …Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

And for the second time that night, the two crude words were uttered and the nursery glowed with a green light as Lily Potter's body fell down with a thud; her eyes blank and dead staring into nothing, and her face the picture of fear.

Harry James Potter placed a pudgy hand around the bars of the crib, his face smiling as he stared into Voldemort's face. However, seeing that it wasn't his parents and a wand was pointed at his face, he began crying, bawling his eyes out as his emerald eyes filled with tears.

"Avada Kedavra!"

However, as the green light hit little Harry's forehead, something happened … something unexpected to the Wizarding World and Voldemort. The spell _rebounded_ back to a wide-eyed and gaping Voldemort, and he erupted into pieces, agonizing shrieks leaving his lips as nothing remained behind but his wand, his black hooded cloak and … ash?

A black spirit yelled in anguish as it shot off out of the destroyed nursery as it roofed down and crumbled over an unconscious Harry, and black smoke entered into his forehead where a cut could be seen bleeding red, vanishing from view.

Once again, the same woman as before looked up from her newspaper, unable to get the feeling that she was needed now more then ever out from under her skin. She felt frustrated, knowing that her power over Fate and Destiny was obscuring something from her at the moment, when the object of her focus obviously needed her.

She sighed, beginning to pace. She was just going to have to wait and see what happened.

linebreak

An elderly strange looking man walked down a dark street of Privet Drive. Sighing, he settled down next to a tabby cat.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." The man said, breaking the stillness of the night. The cat transformed into a stern looking women, her black hair drawn into a tight bun, with square-shaped spectacles and dressed in an emerald cloak.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." And before their very eyes, the cat transformed into a stern looking women, her black hair drawn into a tight bun, with square-shaped spectacles and dressed in an emerald cloak.

"How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," was the only response.

"You'd be stiff if you were sitting on a brick wall all day," said McGonagall. Albus looked at her in surprise, "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

McGonagall looked angry as she began ranting about the clues left behind for the _Muggles._ Shooting stars and owls and people dressed in cloaks.

"My dear Professor McGonagall, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_ ," McGonagall flinched. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who', I have never been frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said McGonagall sounding half-exasperated and half-admiring, "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one that You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_ , was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Albus. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too – well – _noble_ to use them."

"What they're _saying_ ," McGonagall pressed on, "Is that last night, Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – _dead_."

Albus bowed his head and McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … oh, Albus …"

Albus reached out and patted her shoulder, sighing sadly, "I know … I know …"

McGonagall's voice trembled but she carried on, "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."

Albus nodded glumly and McGonagall looked beyond shocked, "It's – its _true_? After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did little Harry survive?"

"That is something I will be looking into someday in the future, although I have my suspicions… I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

McGonagall jumped up in shock, looking agitated as she pointed at the house in front of them. "You can't mean – you _can't_ mean the people who live _here_? Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they're son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," was all Albus said firmly. "his aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he is older. I've written them a letter."

" _A letter?_ " repeated McGonagall faintly as she went back to sit down, "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known Harry Potter Day in the future – there will be books about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly!" said Albus looked very serious. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how better off he'll be, growing away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

"Yes – yes, but how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

They then heard a roaring sound coming from the sky and they stared up as a flying motorbike landed near Albus and McGonagall. A huge man resembling the size of a giant with giant hands and feet got up from the bike holding a tiny blue bundle in his arms.

"Hagrid," said Albus, sounding relieved. "At last. I hope you didn't encounter any trouble on your way. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said Hagrid, "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her sir."

"Is that where -?" whispered McGonagall pointing at the scar.

Albus nodded, "Yes. He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground-"

Hagrid cried over James and Lily being dead and Harry being placed with muggles. Albus placed little Harry on the doorstep and they all left, going their separate ways.

Hagrid went to return the bike to Sirius Black while McGonagall transformed into her cat form and ran off.

Albus Dumbledore returned the lights back to its rightful place and just before he disappeared, he looked back at the blue bundle and whispered, "Good luck, Harry Potter, you're going to need it."

And with that, he disappeared with a crack that echoed.

But that was just what the woman whom was still pacing was waiting for. Her power over Fate and Destiny slowly revealed to her what had just transpired that Halloween night and what would be happening in the future if things weren't changed. Gasping, the woman disappeared in a bright white light and reappeared at #4 Privet Drive, right next to the crying little boy wrapped in only a thin blue blanket on a chilly night.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, little one, it's okay." The woman crooned, bending down and picking the little boy up and into her warm arms, putting the letter that was on top of his blanket in her pocket as he gradually started to calm down at being in her presence, snuggling deeper into her chest. "I'm so sorry, little one. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not if I had gotten here quicker… Stupid Fate and Destiny, always screwing over the lives of heroes." She muttered under her breath as she clutched the baby boy to her chest, tears running down her face. "Your parents weren't supposed to die, little one. But I can't change the past as the consequences would be dire… and since my powers are seemingly fighting me about even thinking about that. So, it looks like I'm going to be raising you myself, Harry James Potter. Because there is no way in Lucifer's home I am going to let the whale, giraffe, and mini ape raise you and treat you like you're a servant, like you're worthless… And you're life is going to be so much better from now on, little man… especially when I break out your Uncle Padfoot and go get your Uncle Remus and cure him of his little wolf problem."

The woman kept on talking to the little boy in her arms as she began to walk down the street, starting to glow brighter with each step until she and her presious cargo were gone from sight and in the home of the woman. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, little one. But my name is Persephone, but you can call me Percy. Or Auntie."

linebreak

 _Six Months Later_

"Black, get up! Minister wants to see ya!" The guards growled, hauling the already gaunt and haunted man to his feet and out of the Wizarding prison Azkaban.

The once proud man could only hang his head and drag his feet as his fellow prisoners jeered and taunted him.

An hour later, the man was in a wooden chair in the middle of the Wizengamot, the whispers, whispering, slight gestures and outright pointing towards him making him nervous.

Finally, Minister Fudge stepped up to the podium and began to speak.

"Lords and Ladies of the Court, we here at the Ministry have done a severe disservice to the man sitting in front of me. We not only sent him to Azkaban without a trial, but sent an innocent one, at that, to Azkaban."

Immediately, an uproar sounded. It took several minutes before the Minister and the head of DMLE - whom had showed up at the same time as the Minister - got everyone to call down.

"I am here to give you all a report on what occurred two nights ago. There were several of us in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement when all of a sudden a bright white light blinded us, and right in front of us was a man tied up and gagged, with a note pinned to his shirt. It read, 'Greetings! I'm sure you all are working hard and are overworked, so aren't able to vastly catch all of the people loyal to' - ahem" the man cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the next words about to come out of his mouth. "Ah - 'Lord Voldewhore. But I couldn't just sit here and wait for you to do your jobs while an innocent man sits in prison. Do be advised that if this isn't rectified immediately, you'll be visited by me in person but do be advised that Moldyshorts was a b*tch slap compared to me when I am angry. So, toodles! Oh, and this man, in case you don't have any brains up their in those overworked minds of yours, is Peter Petegriew the Secret Keeper of the Potters. Signed, PJ.'"

And cue another large uproar that seemed impossible to get quieted down.

Seemingly having had enough, the DMLE Head shot a loud bang off with his wand which had the room silencing instantly.

"I was not done with my report…" He paused to see if the witches and wizards were going to continue, but none did, all eyes on him. "At first, we didn't believe it. Not until one of my young Aurors whom went to school with the late Potters and Sirius Black, recognized the man. It indeed was the appearance of Peter Petegriew. After this realization, we began to perform tests to prove that Petegriew was really who we thought he was and we sent for the Minister immediately when the tests came back positive. After forcing Petegriew to drink veritaserum - which he refused to drink on his own - we learned that he was in fact a follower of You-Know-Who, he was the Potters' Secret Keeper, and also was the one that killed the twelve muggles the night he was confronted by Sirius Black."

The head of DMLE, having said his peace, moved back from the Minister and sat down, allowing the Minister to speak. "And with that being said, I hereby proclaim we deem Mr Black here innocent of all charges and reimbursed for the mistake the Ministry did. I also proclaim that Peter Petegriew be sent to Azkaban for the amount of time equal to that of Mr Black's and then given the Demeanor's Kiss when the six months end. All in favor?"

All but five hands rose. Sirius Black was now a free man, while Peter Petegriew was a dead man walking.

After the voting was completed, Sirius was removed from his chuckles but he still remained motionless in his chair, stunned.

Then all of a sudden a bright light filled the room. All of the wizards and witches were frozen in their seats as a hooded figure appeared out of the bright light and approached the young man. The figure leaned towards Sirius Black, his steel gray eyes meeting sea-green ones.

"Sirius Black, I have rescued you from Azkaban and have gotten the ones whom had gotten your brother in all but name and his bride murdered sentenced to a cursed life. All I ask in return, Mr Black, is that you," Sirius couldn't help but feel dread start to churn in his empty stomach, "help me care for your godson, with the help of your Moony… Do you think you can do that?"

That dread that had been churning in his stomach instantly disappeared and a light that had been absent from his eyes before sparked.

"What do I need to do?"

The cloaked figure waved a hand and instantly Sirius felt like his body went back in time, back to before his time in Azkaban. Looking down at his body, he saw that the bony limbs and empty stomach had all disappeared and in their places was a toned chest and muscled limbs, just like he had had before.

"T-Thank you." He breathed, unable to process this gift.

"No need to thank me… Now, say hi to Moony and your Prongslet for me, will ya? I'll be along in a jiffy." And with a snap of their fingers, Sirius Black disappeared in a bright light. The figure thinned turned towards the still frozen wizards and witches.

"I'm glad that you all took my advice and free'd an innocent man. And hopefully nothing like this will ever happen again, especially to the degree as to which I will need to intervene. So, toodles, hope I never have to see you again!"

With another bright light, the figure disappeared and reappeared in their home where the giggles of a little boy and the laughter of men drifted towards her from the little boy's room.

Entering and leaning against the doorjamb, she watched amused and unnoticed for the moment as the two men embraced each other and cried together, but also laughing at the antics of Harry. She may be God - all powerful and all that - and she may also have many children of different type - but she had finally found a new family that was hers' and hers' alone, none of whom who knew exactly what and whom she truly was. It was nice to come home to a stress free environment. Well as stress free you can be when you have two Marauders - both of whom could shape shift into canine creatures at will since Percy had removed the curse from Remus - and the son of one plotting. Yes, she could get used to this family… hopefully it didn't turn out like her other children.


	2. new story

I just published the continuation of this. It is titled 'A New Destiny Pt 2'. hope you like it!


End file.
